onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/The Kingdom With No Name Part 1
Disclaimer: This is not a "What happened to the ancient kingdom hurr du durr" prediction but rather a prediction of what the ancient kingdom was and what they did. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The sea is calm. No large monsters roam this morning. A young boy, probably about 16 dressed in a simple white cloak and sandals sits on the shore and stares out at the waves. He has long, black shaggy hair that hangs in his forehead and thick eyebrows. A young woman, around the same age, is seen strolling up from inland, behind him. She sports a matching cloak but in black. She also has straight white hair that hangs down to her waist. You can see she is smirking at the boy ???: Sitting out here again, Maduz? Maduz: I'm going to get off this rock, Aura..... You'll see... Aura: Hahaha... Silly boy. You know that theres no such thing that can sail across water. Maduz leaps up, he is angry at this point. Maduz: I WILL... I will... Maduz begins to walk away, as Aura watches him. She crosses her arms and smirks at his silliness. Maduz walks back to the gates of the Kingdom, where the two guards stop him, dressed in stone armor and stone helmets. They hold spears made of wood and stone. Guard: '''Oh.. We apologize Prince Maduz.. Go ahead. Your sister isnt with you? '''Maduz: Left her back at the beach... Maduz walks into the bustling metropolis. All around him is activity. A man selling a fish, while a woman buys some apples. Two kids stealing some bread as an old man looks at a young lady when she doesn't know it. The whole city is full of life. Maduz grins and walks along a path leading to the large gates of the royal palace. The palace is the biggest, most eloquently decorated building in the whole Kingdom. Large walls separate it from the rest of the kingdom. A huge garden of different flowers and plants surrounds the palace itself. Maduz had great memories of being small and playing in these gardens with his twin sister Aura.... ....But those days were over. As he reached the front doors of the palace the doors opened from the inside, leading to an even more extravagantly decorated and beautiful interior. Maduz walks upstairs to his room. His room. The only place where his dreams of freedom and adventure wouldn't be laughed at or put down. He sat back at his desk, with the bright light shining through the window. He looked at his papers and designs he had made himself. Maduz knew he was meant for greatness. He would be the first person to travel across the ocean, with his new invention. He called it a "ship". .... At the dinner table Maduz eats in silence. The family sits at a long table, but with only 4 seats. At one end sits Maduz and Aura's mother, Marvella. She sports beautiful coat on green and white and a beautiful silver necklace and crown. Her hair is long and black and her eyes are blue. On the left sits Aura, listening to her parents conversate, watching Maduz stare down at his plate. On the oppososite end of Marvella is an empty seat. you can see her occasionally looking at it and frowning. Aura: So where's dad? Marvella: Your father.... Is in his workroom again... Doing who knows what. That man and his research... Suddenly a large, muscular man walks into the dining hall. He has a large white beard and shaggy hair. He has a large belly and wears beautiful red robes. He also sports two silver bracelets and a large crown. ???: Yee hee hee hee.... Sorry I'm late He sits down. Marvella: Hello Alcander. Aura: Hi father. Maduz: May I be excused? Marvella: But your father just got here he-- Alcander: Go ahead, boyo. Have fun. *He laughs* Maduz walks out. He goes up to get his blueprints and designs. He then gathers supplies and walks out to the pond in the back on the palace. Tonight he would do it. He would show everyone. ....... The moon reflected off the water off the pond. Maduz was sitting on the ground, head in between his knees. He had been trying all night to do it but he just didn't know how. It was too advanced of a design. He just couldn't do it... ???: Having trouble....? Maduz looked up. No one was there. Maduz: Who's there? Show yourself to the prince! ???: I'm here to help... You can just call me D. Maduz: '''Where are you...? Suddenly the reflection on the moon starts to grow. The reflection swirls around in the water, then starts to rise out of it. The reflection takes the form on a man and floats above the water. '''Maduz: What witchcraft is this.... D: Don't worry about it, buddy. Now, listen. You're right. Maduz: Huh? D: There are tons of other islands out there but this one. And yes, its possible to travel across the ocean. Of course no ones done it yet but you've got the right idea. Maduz was shocked. How did this... magic know what was out there.. across the sea? D: Now, I like you. So I'm gonna help you. I know you're meant for greatness. So, plant this seed. D holds out a seed and hands it to Maduz. Maduz examines the swishes and swirls of the seed. It is unlike any he had ever seen before. D: Plant that seed, and special fruit will grow. If you eat the fruit, you'll figure out how to build your ship. But make sure no one finds it after the tree's grown, alright? You have to keep it to yourself. Do let anyone see it. Especially not your sister Aura. Maduz: But... why me..? D: You're special, Maduz. I know your meant for greatness. Even though D has no face you can see, if he did he would be smiling. D begins to disappear, turning into smoke and fading into the night sky. Maduz clutches the seed. Finally everything was falling into place... He would be the man of greatness he was meant to be... Category:Blog posts